Training With Erza
by vampoof94
Summary: Lucy feels weak and Mira suggests that she trains with Erza. This is for a contest in my school club in which I am the president of it XD Yay! All right I have decided that I will add on to this one! :D LEMON in chapter 2!
1. Training and a Reward

**AN: So this is for a little contest for a club that i'm in. I wanted to do so much more with it, but it needs to be appropriate haha. XD Anyway enjoy it :D**

Erza watched as Lucy tried to pick her sword up again. Lucy struggled and soon fell backwards. Erza caught her and sighed. She had decided to take it upon herself to train Lucy after Mira asked her to.

"Can't we quit yet?"

"No."

"At least give me a break! We have been at it all day. It's already sunset Erza."

"Fine we can run." Lucy groaned. "It will be the last thing for today." Lucy's eyes lit up at hearing that.

"All right!" Erza shook her head.

'_What am I going to do with you Lucy?_' She led Lucy to a path in the woods. Lucy nearly fainted after seeing that their trail had a lot of hills.

'_I think Erza is trying to kill me._'

"Come on Lucy. You do want to finish before dawn right?" Erza was already starting to head off.

"Do I really need to do this?"

"If you want to get stronger yes." Lucy sighed. There was no way Erza was going to let her out of this one. They started off at a slow pace. Lucy was already dreading going over the first hill.

'_I'm so going to fall and die._' She thought as she approached the hill. Erza stayed by her the entire time. Erza smiled as they started to go over the hill. Lucy was sweating bullets and looked like she was about to cry.

"I won't let you die." She saw the relieved look on Lucy's face and decided to mess with her a little. "You still have a lot of training ahead of you." Lucy groaned. "Oh and I forgot to mention that these woods are filled with spiders. Lucy tripped and fell. Erza laughed. She was only going to frighten Lucy enough to get her to run faster, but she instead terrified her. Lucy got to her feet and took off running.

'_I guess I went overboard on that one. I forgot just how scared she is of spiders._' Erza started running to catch up to Lucy.

"Lucy?" Erza walked all over the place searching for Lucy. She couldn't find her anywhere. She stopped walking when she heard a noise. She turned her head and looked in the trees.

"Erza!" She turned around to see Lucy panting behind her. "Please….let's go…home!" Erza smiled at Lucy.

"Only if we run back." Lucy sweat dropped. She couldn't believe that she had been placed in Erza's care.

'_I swear Mira is going to pay for this._'

…**...**

_**Earlier That Day**_

"Hey Lucy. How's it going?" Lucy turned to see her friend Mira. She sighed and laid her head down on her arms.

"I'm so weak." Mira tilted her head and smiled.

"How about you train?"

"I don't even know where to begin."

"I think I do." Lucy looked up at Mira. She was grinning and Lucy felt a shiver go down her spine. She turned her head to see Erza heading towards them.

"Hi Erza."

"Hello Mira."

"Would you train Lucy? She wants to get stronger." Lucy paled. Everyone in the room fell silent. The last time Erza tried to train someone, they went into hiding and nobody could find them. Nobody knew the reasons why though.

"Of course I will. Come on Lucy." Erza dragged Lucy out of her chair. Lucy cried and silently begged someone for help. Natsu and Gray pretended not to see anything, and Levy buried her face in another book. Lucy sighed. She was going to have to deal with Erza training her alone.

…**...**

_**Present Time**_

Lucy struggled to jog back to town. Erza still had all of her armor on, and Lucy wondered how she managed to run in it. She ran over another hill almost tumbling over. Finally, they reached the edge of town and Lucy fell to the ground. Erza bent down beside her.

"I can't wait for tomorrow."

"What!?"

"We still have a lot to cover."

"Why me?"

"Hmmm….I need to find something that will motivate you."

"Can I escape with what life I have?" Erza nodded her head. She was clearly already thinking about how to get Lucy motivated. Lucy slowly crawled away.

…**...**

Lucy slammed her door and fell on her bed. She sighed.

'_Maybe if I run away and go into hiding I will be able to escape Erza's training._' She forced herself to get up. She went to the bathroom and started the bath. It had been a long day and she needed a bath to calm her down. Lucy slowly sat down in the bath and sighed in relief. '_This feels so good._' She closed her eyes and thought about how she was going to escape.

"Lucy?" Lucy opened her eyes and screamed.

"Natsu! What have I told you about knocking?!" He jumped and backed out of the bathroom. He was mumbling 'sorry' all the way. Lucy angrily got out of the bath and threw on some clothes. '_So much for my relaxing bath._' She thought bitterly. She exited the bathroom and looked at Natsu. He was still blushing and looking at the ground. "So what do you want Natsu?"

"Well…I wanted to know how you were after your training session with Erza." Lucy sat down on the bed beside him.

"It is tough."

"There is no way you're going to survive." She looked at him in disbelief.

"Then why didn't you help me?"

"I don't want to die."

"Thanks a lot Natsu." He gave her his toothy grin. She couldn't help but smile back at him. The door slammed open and Lucy screamed. Erza stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips. Natsu sweat dropped and cowered behind Lucy.

"I finally figured out how I'm going to motivate you Lucy."

"Bye Lucy!" Natsu turned and jumped out of Lucy's window. She sighed.

'_Great now I'm stuck with the slave driver._' Erza closed the door and approached Lucy.

"How?" Erza grinned. Lucy paled.

"By giving you a reward at the end of the day if you don't complain."

"What if I complain?"

"I will punish you."

"What's the reward and the punishment?"

"The reward will be anything you want. The punishment will be a surprise." Lucy didn't think that either of those were going to motivate her, but she really had no choice in the matter.

"Okay then."

"I'll see you bright and early tomorrow." Erza left and Lucy tried her best to fall asleep. She was dreading tomorrow.

…**...**

_**The Next Morning**_

Lucy woke up and yawned. It was still dark outside, but she had to prepare for the torture ahead of her. She got dressed and ate breakfast. Lucy watched the sun slowly start to rise. She nearly fell asleep again when she heard a knock at the door. She sighed.

"Come in Erza." Erza walked in and Lucy stood up. They walked out of her apartment and started jogging. They were going to have an hour run to start off the day, and they would run another hour at the end. Lucy tried hard to keep up with Erza's pace. They came to a stop in front of a creek.

"You're doing better than yesterday Lucy. I guess I really found the way to motivate you." Lucy chuckled and sat down.

"Yeah I'm sure you did." Erza made Lucy do push ups, sit ups, and even pull ups. Lucy did her best to not complain about how tired she was. She collapsed after she finished her push ups and when she did the pull ups, she fell out of the tree. Erza caught her and laughed. Lucy pouted and kept quiet. She was not going to be punished. Things never turned out well when Erza gave punishment. The sun finally started to go down and Lucy grinned. All she had to do was run home and she was getting a reward.

"Let's go!" She took off running before Erza even stood up. Erza smiled and rose to her feet.

'_You've done great today Lucy._' She started running to catch up to her friend. When she did Lucy turned her head so she was looking at Erza.

"I want ice cream." Erza laughed.

"If you can beat me there." She started to run faster. Lucy ran faster too. They were laughing the whole way there. Lucy lost, but Erza still rewarded her with ice cream. The two sat down on a nearby bench and watched the sun set.

"I'll see you tomorrow bright and early Erza."

"Of course you will." They laughed and headed in different directions to get home. Lucy smiled the entire way back.

'_I guess training with Ezra isn't horrible. I actually like it._' She hummed the rest of the way.


	2. Punishment

**AN:...Well somehow I wrote yet another lemon...idk why though haha. Oh well Huge leap from chapter one to this. like I said this is a lemon so you're warned. I wonder why their called lemons...XD I don't understand well enjoy.**

Lucy woke up hearing a voice. She buried her face in her pillow and tried to block out the noise. Lucy felt a cold hand touch her shoulder. She groaned and tried to shake the hand off. Lucy heard a loud sigh and then the hand finally disappeared. She went back to trying to sleep. Lucy screamed when her body hit the floor and was drenched in ice water.

"What the hell!?" She looked around and tried to focus.

"I tried to wake you up." Lucy looked up and saw Erza leaning against her wall with a smirk on her face. Lucy groaned and stood up shaking. Her teeth were chattering and she hugged herself to try to get warm. "Don't worry you will get warm during our run." Lucy sighed and went around getting things cleaned up and then got dressed. Erza was still leaning against the wall, but she had fallen asleep. Lucy grinned as an idea came to her mind. She summoned Loke and gave him a bucket of ice cold water.

"Are you sure you want to do this Lucy?"

"I'm just getting my revenge on her. You can escape once you throw the water. I'm going to start running now. Remember the note!" Lucy darted out the door and laughed the whole way. Loke sighed.

'_Why did she choose me? Erza is going to be pissed._' He threw the water at her and quickly returned to the spirit world. Erza slowly opened her eyes and glared at the empty room. She saw the note slowly falling to the ground.

'_Don't worry Erza. You'll get warm on your run._'

"You're so dead Lucy." She changed out of her armor and ran out of the room.

…**...**

Lucy ran through the streets as fast as she could. Erza was probably chasing her already. Lucy stopped at the river and put her hands on her knees to catch her breath. She looked behind her and saw that Erza was nowhere in sight. She sat down and stretched.

"I'm going to punish you Lucy…" Lucy looked up and saw Erza in her black wing armor. She screamed and started running again. "Come here Lucy!"

"Never!" Erza flew down and grabbed onto Lucy. They both went rolling into the river. Lucy started swimming away when Erza grabbed her belt.

"You're not getting away."

"You got me first! I was just getting revenge." Erza put her other arm around Lucy's neck and dragged her back. Lucy was splashing and trying to get free. Erza had a tight grip on her though. "Don't kill me…" Erza pushed Lucy up against the edge of the river bank. Lucy stared at her with wide eyes.

"Are you ready for your punishment Lucy?"

"What are you…" Lucy was cut off by Erza pressing her lips against Lucy's. Lucy relaxed and grabbed Erza's head with one hand. Erza's hands were holding Lucy close to her. Erza released Lucy and smirked at her. "Was that….punishment?"

"No. I'll finish it tonight." Lucy blushed and shook her head. "Let's continue training." Erza pushed herself out of the water and then picked a dazed looking Lucy up. She sat her down and stood in front of her. "Lucy."

"Huh?" Erza sighed.

"Do I need to give you your punishment now Lucy?" Lucy continued to stare out into space. Erza smirked. "I guess we can have a different kind of workout then." She threw Lucy over her shoulder and headed back to her place.

…**...**

Mira skipped around merrily. Everyone stared at her and shook their heads. Levy walked over to her.

"What's got you in such a good mood Mira?"

"Oh nothing really."

"You've been pretty happy since Erza started training Lucy, why?" Mira leaned in to whisper in Levy's ear. "Erza likes Lucy." Levy paled. Her best friend was liked by Erza!?

"Are you sure?!"

"Yep."

"Great…"

"What?"

"Well….Lucy kind of likes Erza…" Mira screamed in joy.

"This is a great thing!" Levy face palmed.

…**...**

Lucy woke up in an unfamiliar room. She was laying on a bed.

'_It smells like Erza._' She looked around and noticed that it was Erza's room. Erza walked in and looked at Lucy.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah." Lucy suddenly remembered their kiss and blushed. Erza sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry about before. I wasn't thinking until I got home. I'll let you go free." Lucy looked kind of disappointed.

"So no…punishment?" Erza looked at her and cocked and eyebrow. Lucy wanted punishment?

"Do you want to be punished?" Lucy looked down at her hands. Erza chuckled and grabbed Lucy. She kissed her again. Lucy melted into Erza's warmth. Erza's hands roamed Lucy's body and stopped at her hips. Lucy opened her eyes to see Erza looking at her with a lustful look in her eyes. Erza's hands trailed upward again and Lucy moaned into her mouth as Erza caressed her. Erza broke the kiss and pushed Lucy down onto the bed. "Lucy…will you be mine?" Lucy gasped when Erza kissed her neck.

"Yes." Erza got up and pulled out her handcuffs. Lucy sighed. That's what she meant when she said that she would be punished. She wasn't going to be able to use her hands. Erza walked back over and crawled to Lucy. She nibbled on her ear and Lucy moaned.

"How about we do something about these clothes?" Lucy started undressing quickly and Erza helped her. Soon Lucy was completely naked and Erza cuffed her to the bed. Erza ex-quipped and started to kiss Lucy again. Erza nipped at Lucy's breasts and Lucy arched her back. Erza then started to tease the other while she sucked on the other. Then she switched to the other. She went about that for a few minutes. She saw that Lucy was panting and sweating. She smirked. Lucy would be hers soon. Without warning Erza bit Lucy's clit. Lucy screamed and looked down at Erza. She could see the lust in her eyes but there was something else.

"You ready love?" That was it. Love. She could see love in Erza's eyes. Lucy weakly nodded and then the assault of Erza's tongue hit her like lightning. She cried out and bucked her hips. Erza licked her with a ferocious hunger. Lucy screamed as she finally reached climax. She collapsed and gasped for breath. Erza laid with her head on Lucy's stomach. She was smiling up at her. "How you feeling?"

"I…feel…wonderful…" Erza laughed and kissed her new lover again. Lucy could taste herself on Erza's tongue. Erza released Lucy and they wrapped their arms around each other.

"I think I'll take your punishment any day." Erza chuckled.

"But if you're a good girl you get whatever you want." Lucy thought about it for a moment.

"I guess you're right." The two lovers continued to train with each other and then went home to indulge in sexual adventures with each other at night.


End file.
